Talk:Zoids: New Century
Reason I deleted all the character info is simple: it is redundant. No need to have the same thing mentioned twice. I (pre-emptively) agree the template looks bad as is, but I'm sure someone can figure out how to beautify it. Slax01 06:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Legacy DB entries Mary Champ's DB entry is as follows. Add where appropriate. Harry's older sister. A daughter of arich man, and collecting Zoids is her hobby. After falling in love with Bit's Liger Zero, she challenges Bit in Zoids battles. Just to be annoying Technically, this is just "new century" without the "zero". Slax01 A notice: In lieu of any argument to the contrary, this will be moved to "new century" in a day or so. The "zero" will still be mentioned in-article, but will not be used in the article's name. Slax01 23:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Two Things: #Our naming standards refer to the most accepted Western name for something, which in this case is "New Century Zero" or "New Century / Zero." It's not a bad idea to create a redirect for "Zoids: New Century" to this page, but it shouldn't be moved. #After you moved this page, we would have to change all of the Zoids pages that were ever featured on the show, the character pages, and templates. That's a lot of work, especially over something that's "Just to be annoying"...Azimuth727 00:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) For point 1: "Our naming standards refer to the most accepted 'official' Western name for something"- the inserted word makes a huge difference. Popularity is only a criteria when choosing between translations of equal "officiality". I have found the following citations: On my NC0 DVDs, it is labelled "Zoids: New Century". In Zoids Legacy, it is labelled simply "Zoids ZERO". In this case popularity could only be used to choose between "zero" and "new century" (but not "New Century Zero". Now, there may be other citations- for instance the manga (which I believe uses "new century"), but until someone forwards a citation, I can only make judgements with the info I have on hand. Hence why I start pages like these rather than simply up and move them. For point 2: If you find the work too difficult, don't do it. We have a "what links here" page, and as far as I'm concerned, failing to remove misinformation because "its too difficult" defeats the purpose of having a wiki in the first place. Why even bother creating a wiki if no-one cares that the information in it is actually true or not? If I were to move the page, all I'd do was alter the redirect pages and let the wikia users do the rest of the links and text (I am a wiki user, so I would do it myself if need be). Furthermore, to clarify what "just to be annoying" means it will be annoying to fix. I wasn't writing it because I wanted to be annoying, I was writing it because I knew it would be annoying to fix. But either way, it needs to be fixed. Of course, it can all be averted if someone just gives me a citation for the current name. Slax01 12:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) If there's debate on which English name to use, we could always call the main article Zoids: New Century /Zero (which...all over Japanese stuff), clarifying the various English shortenings (Zoids New Century, Zoids ZERO, etc) in the first bit of the overview and using them as redirects. As it is, I can't remember if the US version ever used "New Century Zero". Pointytilly 18:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't want to use Japanese names. If we do that, the Fury page goes back to Furher, and all hell breaks loose. Besides, there's not much of a debate- I'm just asking for a citation of the current name. Slax01 22:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm still up for moving this. In lieu of a citation to the contrary, I will do so eventually, but I have other pages to work on ATM, so it won't be soon. This is just a warning incase someone does have a citation. Slax01 06:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Character template The character Sanders already has his own article, but it is simply under "Sanders" and not "Captain Sanders". The template has the character listed as Captain Sanders, and needs to be changed by having the 'captain' part removed so it can help link to the Sanders page. But I'm a sucker at editing templates, so I need someone else to do it. - BladeLigerLeong 05:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Fixed up, Thanks for the catch :) Slax01 06:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Great, thanks. - BladeLigerLeong 09:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Timeline "New Century Zero is set in a timeline independent of other Zoid series, though it's implied it's the sequel to Guardian Force." The events of New Century DID take place after Guardian Force, with an unknown amount of time in between. The 4000 years thing is a bit dramatic, it could in fact be literally the next century, simply based on the non-zoid technology. There are direct links to Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, the most noticable one being that the final battle between the Liger Zero and the Bezerk Fury takes place on the exact same Ultrasaurus which Moonbay piloted, it clearly has the unique gravity cannon. So it's made very clear, not just implied, that this does directly continue the same timeline, albeit with a gap inbetween. that was already known information. not to be rude, but what is your point?--Leon35 16:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The whole 4000 years is from a website that claims it, though it is never said. In all due respect, NC0 IS in th same timeline of GF, though it's unknown how long. Also, the tech they have is the same in both series. (Zoids Fanatic 16:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC)) agian, this was already known information. It is assumed that Fuzors and Genesis belong to seperate but parralel universes to Chaotic Century. Also in the Zoids Saga games, i think Bit and his friends are from Van's universe's future timeline, not seperate universes. this is really nothing new Leon35 20:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC)